<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Comfort of Wolves by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353662">The Comfort of Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single Witcher, from Master Rennes on down to the newest boy fresh from The Path, had nightmares. It just fucking happened. Some screamed so loud their bunk mates had to hold a hand over their mouth lest they wake the whole keep, others tossed and turned and whined like pups. Everyone had nightmares, and everyone had side effects from them. In Lambert's case, as in most other things, his side effects were the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Comfort of Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBard/gifts">DarkBard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Darkbard, my absolute favorite kink blog, has had a bit of a rough time and I wanted to write them something to cheer them up &lt;3 This is very soft and very filthy, that's basically it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every single Witcher, from Master Rennes on down to the newest boy fresh from The Path, had nightmares. It just fucking happened. Some screamed so loud their bunk mates had to hold a hand over their mouth lest they wake the whole keep, others tossed and turned and whined like pups. Everyone had nightmares, and everyone had side effects from them. In Lambert's case, as in most other things, his side effects were the worst.</p><p>He didn't bother his bunk mates when he shook awake in the tell tale puddle of piss, but fuck he was embarrassed. Still shaking from the fear, cheeks flaming red as he got up to change his bed clothes and pass the rest of the night, he tried not to look at the dark, sleeping shapes that shared his room, tried not to think who else might be awake to see his shame... He always had this little problem, especially when he was a kid, just one more reason for his dad to beat the shit out of him, and now even as a Witcher, he was plagued with wet sheets.</p><p>No one ever said anything, so maybe they didn't notice, maybe he was sneaky enough. But after too many nights of disturbed sleep, it wasn't sustainable, Lambert needed... something to help with his little problem. He gave it a think—he was good at making shit, altering alchemical formulas no one had improved for fucking decades, making his bombs better, more targeted—he could figured something out.</p><p>He ended up fashioning some... extra padding (it wasn't a diaper, it fucking wasn't) for under his small clothes, and went to sleep. Yeah, he'd have to deal with the soaked cloth in the morning, but it was better than soaked sheets, and at least he'd be able to sleep through the night now. It worked, it fucking worked, no more wet sheets, no more fear of getting caught, and Lambert felt a little control coming back into his life.</p><p>It was comforting, knowing he didn't have to worry at night, that he could go to sleep and not have to get up in the middle of the night and skulk around with a hand full of wet fabric. With one less thing to weight on his mind—a Witcher already had so much shit to deal with—this one small thing taken care of was an amazing lift to his mood and soon it was second nature to wear the padded cloth under his smalls at night. No one noticed, and if they did, they didn't ask. Which was fine with Lambert.</p><p>Setting out on the Path after watching his school destroyed was... fuck. Lambert hated being a Witcher, hated that place with every fiber of his being, but they didn't fucking deserve that, no one did. His nightmares continued, getting worse, and once again, Lambert woke in a puddle and now he had more fucking laundry to do.</p><p>He started wearing his extra padding at night here too, out in the world where he didn't think he'd need it. As soon as he was away from Kaer Morhen—the place that tortured him, the source of most of his nightmares—he thought it would stop, he wouldn't piss himself with fear from what his mind conjured up. But seeing that castle in flames... no, the nightmares did not stop.</p><p>It was alright though, could be worse. No one traveled with him, no one would know, and it was a small thing that made him feel more secure, <em>safe</em>, the one thing he could do to get control over his nightmares, at least a little. There was so little control in a Witcher's life, he had to take it where he could find it.</p><p>Going back to Kaer Morhen for the winter—to an empty keep filled with ghosts and blood, but also a few living brothers in arms—presented the first obstacle. Lambert thought he'd finally have his own room, no more sneaking around to try and get dressed before bed away from prying eyes, no one would care or even notice what he wore at night, his smalls a little too puffed out. But as soon as he walked through the front doors, Eskel and Geralt pounced on him, making things... tricky.</p><p>After the attack, they started... they grew closer, even in the scant few weeks they had together before setting out for the year (the had to go, couldn't stay and mourn, there were so few of them left, and the Continent needed protection, ungrateful mess of land filled with ungrateful fucks). Talking, sitting together in front of the fire, drinking... kissing. One night when they were all too drunk, trying to ignore the scent of smoke that still filled the air, they fell into bed together, grabbing for the only comfort left to them. Geralt and Eskel had always been together, kind of a package deal, and that package apparently included Lambert now too. He'd kiss and fuck away the too fresh scars, but always excuse himself to sleep alone for obvious reasons, and he planned to do the same this year as well.</p><p>But after they fucked and kissed and did all the things that made them feel less hollow, less alone, two sets of golden eyes turned on him. “Stay?” Eskel whispered.</p><p>Fuck, did Lambert want to stay. Strong arms holding him tight, the last hour tucked in bed with them had been as close to bliss as Lambert had ever gotten... “I can't. I have to... I toss and turn. Might punch someone. I don't want to keep you up.”</p><p>But they were undeterred. Eskel shrugged. “So? You think we don't do the same? Sharing a bed, it's easier to calm down after, if there's someone to hold you.” He didn't have to say after what, they all knew.</p><p>Lambert shook his head, already getting dressed. “No, it's... different for me. I can't.” He turned and ran from the room before they could catch him. Yeah, ran, Lambert ran away from the only brothers—the only friends—he had left. He'd see them at dinner too, all sad eyes, wanting him tucked between them, keeping each other warm through the howling winter that was now so much colder. But he just... couldn't. He couldn't have them find out what happened at night and turn him away because of it. That would be worse than staying on the outside, at least this way, it was his choice.</p><p>The next night at dinner, as they told stories of their year in the howling emptiness of the great hall, so recently filled with so many others and now half fucking destroyed, Eskel and Geralt didn't bring it up, but they sure as fuck looked at Lambert like he'd just taken away their favorite toy, all sad and pleading, eyes soft, lips turned down. He tried to ignore them, but he couldn't ignore the new heat on his skin, the memory of their touch, warm kisses and gripping hands holding him close.</p><p>For the first time, Lambert hated his solution to his nightmare problem. It brought him safety and comfort but now at the price of the safety and comfort Eskel and Geralt offered him.</p><p>As he tripped up to bed that night, he didn't notice Geralt following until it was too late. The White Wolf was quicker than him, stronger, and he shut the door to Lambert's room, standing in front of it, not letting either of them leave. “I don't remember you having much in the way of loud nightmares,” he said.</p><p>“What? You were listening?” Lambert growled.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt said, not a trace of shame in him. “After the... we wanted you to stay with us then, but you seemed alright at night. I never heard you scream out like Eskel does.”</p><p><em>And you wanted to focus on him</em>, Lambert didn't say out loud. It made sense, Geralt and Eskel had always been close, they'd handle each other's nightmares better than anyone else.</p><p>“I don't scream, but I punch. I kick. We see too much violence on the Path, I'm not bringing that into bed.”</p><p>Geralt swept in closer, pinning Lambert against the end of his bed. It was still so new, he'd only slept in it last night, it was too big, he wasn't used to it, which only made the pissing worse. If he couldn't wear his, uh, solution at night, who knew what would happen. “I punch too. Gave Eskel a fat lip once. Good thing about sharing at night, I was there to kiss it better.”</p><p>The fight suddenly drained out of him and Geralt took a step back, running a shaky hand through his hair. “If you don't want to stay with us, I won't force you. But it is just us now. I thought... I thought we could all help each other keep the new nightmares away.”</p><p>They weren't close, not until last year, right after... everything. And then it changed, Geralt and Eskel started talking with him more, offering to train with him, play Gwent with him, kiss him... it was a warp speed friendship when they had no one else and somehow, Lambert had never felt like a third wheel. They made him feel... not happy, not healed from the horror they all watched unfold, but fuck, Geralt and Eskel's company made him feel <em>better</em>, which was a whole hell of a lot. Fuck.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lambert hissed. “Fuck.” They were all raw and tortured, the pyres of their friends and classmates and lovers still fresh behind their eyes. He couldn't... Lambert couldn't push them away. He thought he could keep them at arm's length and still take what small comfort he needed but... Fuck. “I—my nightmares, I... I piss the bed, okay? Have ever since I was a kid. Never fucking grew out of it. I won't let you—I don't want you to see that.”</p><p>No mocking words followed, just an open, honest nod of understanding and everything inside Lambert unclenched. Geralt took a step closer, waited for Lambert to nod before wrapping around him. “Sleeping with us might help. It helps Eskel's nightmares. We can be there for you.”</p><p>“I have it under control. I wear extra padding, and... I have it under control.”</p><p>“Padding? You mean a diaper?”</p><p>“No. I don't call it that.” Heat flamed across Lambert's face for the first time. Geralt was understanding but... he couldn't. Couldn't let them see him like that. “Just... I'm fine. We can fuck and touch and whatever else, but please, let me sleep alone.” <em>Give me my dignity, after the world took so much from us</em>.</p><p>“Alright. But if you change you mind...”</p><p>“I won't.”</p><p>Geralt stole one last kiss—always checking for permission before moving in—then let Lambert be. He stripped down for the night, then grabbed one of his... fuck, his diapers, out of his pack, pinning it securely. As he climbed under the sheets, his bed warm around him, Lambert felt more alone that he had just moment ago with Geralt holding him tight and secure. He closed his eyes and thought of what it would be like with four strong arms holding him through the night, making his nightmares a little less powerful.</p><p>He woke up wet, like he did most nights, changed and went back to sleep, the bed colder than when he first closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>It took a week, a week of Geralt and Eskel not saying a word, still inviting him to their shared bed for a fuck and a cuddle before or after dinner, playing Gwent with him, lounging in the hot springs with him, but their eyes still followed when he said goodnight and went to bed alone. After a week of waking up cold and wet, wishing he had a body to curl around, Lambert finally broke.</p><p>They could try. For one night, he could try, see if the warm bodies around him chased the blood and death inside his head away for a few hours. They already knew the most embarrassing part about it, what harm was there in just trying?</p><p>His wash basin, a few extra cloths, and an extra dry diaper in his hands, he walked to Geralt and Eskel's room, knocking and waiting for an answer. “Come in,” Geralt grunted.</p><p>Lambert opened the door and saw them on the bed, mostly undressed, Eskel reading a book while Geralt rested his head over his bare chest, probably listening to his steady heart beat as his eyes fluttered closed. The second he walked in, four eyes focused on him, lips parting in awe like Lambert was the gods damn sunrise.</p><p>He shifted, tucking the diaper behind his back. “Geralt said... if you still want me to stay.”</p><p>“Of course we want you.” Eskel bounded up, crossing the room in one long stride and going to take the wash bowl from Lambert's hands. “We already have one of these though.” He arched an eyebrow, leaving the statement dangling there.</p><p>Lambert swallowed away his fear. “Did Geralt tell you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt said, standing to join Eskel, both of them almost vibrating with the need to touch Lambert. “It was your secret to tell, but we don't—I don't keep anything from Eskel.”</p><p>“Right.” Lambert hung his head. “So this is for me, if I have to... change tonight. I'll sleep on the outside of the bed, hopefully I won't bother you two.”</p><p>“Bother us all you want,” Geralt said. “We all have the same nightmares, and we all have our coping mechanisms.” Checking Lambert's eyes, he moved in close, arm wrapping around his hips. Lambert twitched, but didn't move away when Geralt's fingers brushed his waist, feeling the top of the thick padding. “You're already have it on?”</p><p>There was a strange light in his eyes, a look Lambert couldn't quite place. He nodded. “Yeah, didn't want to... make it weird.”</p><p>“Never,” Eskel whispered. They both crowded in close, hugging him, sniffing him. They did this earlier in the day, when they fucked after training, it was nice and Lambert was used to it, he just wasn't used to wearing a diaper while they were so close, while they <em>knew</em> about it. Thankfully, they pulled away before Lambert could have second thoughts and bolt from the room. “C'mon, let's lay down.”</p><p>Eskel went down first, picking up his book again. Geralt made himself comfortable across his chest, one hand dropping down to play with the ties of Eskel's breeches. They exchanged a glance, the kind that said <em>these will come off soon</em>. Turning away, Lambert set his wash bowl down on the dresser, with the cleaning cloths and the spare diaper tucked close by when he needed them. Stripping his shirt, he kicked his boots and stockings off before crawling into bed. They weren't going to sleep yet, just a little snuggling in the warm bed, he could do that, easy.</p><p>Geralt extended an arm and pulled Lambert in close, adjusting so he could lay across Eskel, and also hold Lambert, all three of them relaxing. A low purr started rumbling from the pile and it took Lambert a moment to realize it was coming from <em>him</em>. It had been a long time since he was content enough to... yeah, this was good, this worked.</p><p>When Eskel's eyes started to blur, making reading impossible, he set the book aside and nudged Geralt, who fell into a light doze. “Sleep, I think.”</p><p>“Sleep,” Geralt repeated.</p><p>He nudged Lambert until they both stood up and stripped out of his breeches, smalls as well, leaving that gorgeous cock free and open. Lambert had seen it before, today even, but it was always a sight. Eskel stripped too, throwing his breeches and small clothes onto the floor to be picked up tomorrow. Now <em>there</em> was a cock. Eskel and Geralt looked alike when they were children, but Eskel had always been a little bigger. Even with the extra trials, Eskel's broad shoulders could make Geralt look compact, make Lambert seem fucking small by comparison. And his cock... that was the kind of cock you wrote home about.</p><p>Eskel saw him looking and smirked, arching a little, thrusting his hips into the air to show off. “Morning, maybe. Too tired now. You two wore me out.” Eskel lay back in the bed, and Geralt cuddled up right next to him, both of them cozy and naked, soon to be dead asleep.</p><p>Lambert picked at the ties of his breeches, there was nothing fucking for it now, he couldn't sleep half dressed. Pushing them down, he made sure his smalls stayed in place, keeping the diaper out of sight. Geralt watched him, lips pressed into a line. “You don't want to... you can get undressed. We don't mind.”</p><p>“No, I'm fine like this.” He hopped into bed and pulled the covers up, hiding himself a little.</p><p>Did Geralt and Eskel... frown? No, that wasn't possible, why would they want to see a grown man in a diaper? He made sure to stay on the outside of the bed in case he needed to get up, but still close enough to feel the heat of the others behind him. It was nice, much better than his cold, too big bed, and soon he forgot all about the diaper, the sound of Eskel and Geralt's breath falling into sync lulling him to sleep...</p><p>Lambert's eyes shot open and his breath came harsh and fast, the dream was already gone, but the fear inside him lingered, as did the piss in his diaper. Arms and legs shaking, he tried to climb out of bed without waking—</p><p>“Lambert?” Geralt mumbled, voice filled with sleep. “You awake?”</p><p>“I'll be right back,” he said. “Go to sleep.” The fire was banked, the light low, but Witcher eyes could still pick up the whole room. He stood next to his wash basin, pitcher of icy water in hand.</p><p>“We won't look,” Eskel whispered. “But please, come back when you're done?”</p><p>Lambert took a breath. “Alright.” He poured the water and wet a cloth, stripping the soaked diaper and tucking it away as best he could. The smell wasn't overwhelming, he was used to it after all, but this wasn't his room, he wasn't the only one here. His face burned with shame.</p><p>He wiped himself up quick then pinned the new diaper in place, making sure his smalls covered it completely before climbing back into the bed. How he wanted to run, go back to his room, pretend this never happened. He said he'd try to sleep with them, and now it—</p><p>A hand reached out and brushed his shoulder, so soft, Lambert almost didn't recognize the touch. “Thank you for coming back,” Eskel said.</p><p>Lambert nodded and rolled over. They didn't say any more about it. And the next morning, Eskel and Geralt didn't look as Lambert took his wet diaper to the laundry.</p>
<hr/><p>The next night was... easier. They didn't ask him any questions short of “is this okay? what do you need?” didn't pressure him to do anything he didn't want to. He slept on the edge of the bed again and when he woke in the night with blood flickering behind his eyes, he turned back into the warmth so near before he could even think about it. Geralt, still mostly asleep, wrapped an arm around Lambert and snuffled into his hair.</p><p>Panic welled up inside of him before he realized he was dry. He had a nightmare, yes, but the comforting bodies in bed with him, they softened the fear of it, helped him keep it together. He sighed and burrowed deeper into Geralt, closing his eyes once again.</p><p>He wasn't dry every night, far from it, in fact more often than not, Lambert had to get up and change, hoping Eskel and Geralt weren't watching him as he did. Knowing about it was one thing, but watching... yeah, he couldn't do that. They were already so tolerant of his needs, he couldn't burden them more.</p><p>Then came the night when Geralt's nightmares woke them all. Thrashing back and forth, the bed shook enough to bring Lambert out of a deep sleep. Blinking and hazy, he watched Eskel's eyes open, spot Geralt, and instantly pull him to his chest.</p><p>“Shh, shh, you're alright, you're okay.” Geralt was still asleep, brow still tight with pain, but Eskel gently guided him to one nipple, tickling his bottom lip with it until he latched on, sucking. There was an instant change, his face smoothing. A pink tongue flicked out to lick over the nipple before he went back to sucking, slowly coming out of sleep.</p><p>Golden eyes opened, but Geralt kept sucking, fucking nursing, looking up at Eskel with love in his eyes. Eskel let him go a bit longer, petting his hair and making soothing noises. “You're all good wolf, time for bed again.”</p><p>Geralt reluctantly released the nipple, then buried his face between Eskel's tits, heaving a sigh that oozed with contentment. Lambert couldn't help himself, the scent of happiness and calm wafting off of Geralt was too good. He spooned up behind him and started purring when Eskel's hand brushed through his hair as well. He fell asleep, suddenly not caring that Geralt might be able to feel the diaper under his smalls.</p><p>The day finally came, about half way through winter, when Lambert stripped down for bed and shucked his smalls too, exposing the diaper to the rest of the room. Geralt and Eskel hadn't said anything about it, short of asking what he needed, no jeers, no teasing, nothing. After seeing Geralt suck Eskel's tits for comfort, and Eskel bury his face in Geralt's neck to get as close to him as possible after he shocked awake, he could trust them with this. Yeah, he could trust them.</p><p>There was a shift in the air of the room, Lambert could <em>hear</em> it, Eskel and Geralt both gasped, but it wasn't a noise of surprise, but one of... lust? He looked down at himself, at the bulky padding he was forced to wear to keep from soaking the sheets. He experimented with different fabrics over the year, finding something absorbent, but a little bit slimmer, obviously not so slim as to go unnoticed. It wasn't attractive, not at all, and yet he couldn't deny the sudden scent of <em>fuck</em> pouring off Geralt and Eskel.</p><p>“Is this... okay?” he asked, eyes still down.</p><p>“It's perfect. Come on, bed's cold without you.” This time, when Lambert walked over to the bed, Geralt stood up, motioning for him to lay in the center. He swallowed away his fear and did, curling into Eskel and Geralt curled around his back, safe and warm and held.</p><p>Tears prickled at the corners of Lambert's eyes as Geralt spooned up close, unbelievable warmth surrounding him for the first time in... far too long. He closed his eyes and let his mind rest, falling asleep almost instantly.</p><p>But of course, tonight was the night when Lambert's nightmares really decided to kick in his teeth. There were bodies, so many bodies, burning and bleeding, and no matter how many enemies Lambert cut down, he watched as more and more of his friends died. He couldn't—</p><p>“Lambert! Lambert!” A firm hand shook him awake and his eyes shot open, a hot jet of piss filling his diaper as Eskel and Geralt both frowned down at him with concern. “Lambert, you're safe, you're back with us,” Eskel said.</p><p>He gasped, tears still flowing down his face, piss still trickling from him as his bladder released in fear. “Fuck. I'm sorry, I—”</p><p>He tried to sit up but Geralt's strong hand held him down, fingers still gentle. “Sorry for what? This has happened before, it's alright, we promise.”</p><p>“Take a few slow breaths,” Eskel said. “Calm down a bit before you move.”</p><p>Lambert did as he was told, but the wetness in his diaper split his focus. He couldn't calm down with it like that, he needed to change, needed to make it look like nothing happened. “I got your things,” Geralt said, pulling Lambert from his spiral of self-loathing. The diapers were a comfort once again now that the others knew, but they hadn't seen him like this, it was, it was too much, he couldn't think. Luckily, Geralt could. Resting a hand on Lambert's chest, he stroked gently, calming his furious heart. “Can we help? You're too keyed up, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on the pins. Let us help?”</p><p>Words... words didn't work. Lambert should want to run, go back to his own room (a room he hadn't slept in for weeks) and hide, but fuck, he trusted Geralt and Eskel, trusted them to see him like this. He nodded, laying back onto the bed. “Thank you, tell me if I do anything wrong.”</p><p>Patient hands opened the pins, pulling the diaper open to reveal Lambert's piss wet cock, flaccid with fear and the sudden attention. It was hard not to be aroused around Geralt and Eskel, but Lambert was too fucking scared to be anywhere close to in the mood, scared of what... what might come next. Well, what came next was a wet cloth and Geralt's careful fingers wiping him clean. “There we go, we'll get you clean,” he whispered. He didn't speak to Lambert like he was a child, there was no exaggerated words in too high a voice, just the low, steady timbre Geralt used in their calmer moments, when they kissed and cuddled near the fire. Soothing, not... not patronizing.</p><p>He made sure to wipe any spot Lambert was wet, cleaning him far better than Lambert did for himself, rolling back his foreskin and brushing the head of his cock as well. Lambert gasped, his cock twitching a little. A smile bloomed over Geralt's face. He lifted Lambert's hips, removing the wet diaper and dropping it into a box Lambert had never seen before, keeping the wetness away from everything else in the room. “Do you want a new one, or...” he smoothed his hands up Lambert's hips, growling a little under his breath, “or can I change you later? After?”</p><p>“After?” Lambert repeated.</p><p>“After,” Eskel said, then they both moved in.</p><p>Two sets of lips danced across his body, kissing his nipples, over his belly button, and finally brushing his cock, now nice and clean but soaked with piss not five minutes ago. And Geralt looked up at him with those pleading eyes. “Can I?”</p><p>Lambert nodded and then gasped as warm, wet, <em>wonderful</em> settled over his cock. Geralt was excellent at sucking cock and swallowed him down in one go, moaning around him, one hand massaging at his balls. Eskel rolled up onto his knees next to them, taking his own cock in hand and stroking slowly. “You're so beautiful, Lambert, trusting us with this. Showing us.” His strokes got faster as Geralt sucked him deeper, nose buried in Lambert's pubic hair, all three of them moaning and gasping. Eskel wanted to throw his head back, but he also wanted to look at Lambert, Geralt sucking his cock like a champion, the gold of his eyes almost completely lost in black as he shook, trying not to come. “Can I, fuck can I come on you?” Eskel rasped.</p><p>Lambert nodded. He was so close, Geralt's throat swallowing around him, hips twitching, trying to thrust deeper. The second Eskel's come hit the skin of his belly, it was all over. Lambert came, throwing his head back, he could still feel the last hot spurts from Eskel landing across his skin, and fuck if that didn't make him come harder.</p><p>Geralt drank it all down, his own cock hard and pinned into the bed. He rolled his hips, rutting a little, but what he really wanted was to add to the mess Eskel left. Pulling off, he nuzzled Lambert's cock. “Can I cover you too? Make you smell like both of us?”</p><p>“Yes.” The word was no sooner out of his mouth than Geralt was leaning over him, one hand pinned on the bed for stability, the other stripping his cock. He came after a few strokes, come gushing all over Lambert's stomach. Geralt angled down a little, the last hot streak landing across Lambert's cock.</p><p>“Mmm, so messy. Let us clean you up, then we'll go back to sleep.” Geralt and Eskel switched places, Geralt collapsing next to Lambert and snagging one of his hands, lacing their fingers together as Eskel settled between his legs.</p><p>The nightmare long forgotten, Lambert finally noticed what Geralt meant when he said they had Lambert's <em>things</em>. His wash basin and the extra towels were on the night stand, along with his spare diaper, but more than that, Lambert saw powder, and a pot of something that looked like skin cream. He used those things of course, helped with his skin, but he took care of it in the morning. Geralt and Eskel already put up with so much from him, he didn't want to add to his odd coping mechanism.</p><p>They didn't seem to care. With a wet cloth, Eskel carefully cleaned all the come and spit from Lambert's skin, wide smile on his face as he did it. “There we go, clean again,” he said. He lifted Lambert's hips and placed the clean diaper underneath him before adding the powder to dry his skin, then using the cream anywhere that looked like it needed it.</p><p>They knew how to take care of him, Lambert was... fuck, he was touched. Yeah, Geralt sucked on Eskel's nipples, and Eskel liked to bury his face wherever he could best get Geralt's scent, but that was nothing compared to wearing a fucking diaper at night because his nightmares made him piss himself. Geralt and Eskel didn't seem to care though, they saw Lambert's... needs and were eager to meet them. It was amazing.</p><p>Eskel was oh so tender as he pinned the clean diaper in place and rested a hand on Lambert's stomach. “Thank you,” he said. “For trusting us. Let's get some sleep.”</p><p>Lambert didn't have to move, Geralt and Eskel got him into position. Pressed between them, both of their lips brushing some part of him—Eskel lightly kissing his forehead, Geralt the back of his neck—they all drifted off again, the shattering orgasm, and the new, deep trust they forged, easing them all back to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take long for Lambert to let Geralt or Eskel put the diaper on him before they went to sleep. Usually, he'd duck into his room and take care of that before joining them, but after that night, the tender care and love... Lambert could trust them.</p><p>Eskel's eyes went wide when he handed the fabric over and laid down on the bed. Wiggling his hips, Lambert smirked. “Well?”</p><p>“Oh, you fucking tease.” Eskel put the diaper on him all right, but he made Lambert come into the fabric and he needed changing again. That was... new. The comfort of the extra layer at night helped Lambert feel secure, and yeah, that kind of reassurance made him feel safe, but this was... a whole new level.</p><p>As soon as Geralt found out that Eskel was allowed to put the diaper on Lambert, he pouted. “When's my turn?”</p><p>“Turn?” Lambert couldn't fucking believe them. “Why?”</p><p>Geralt moved in close, his hands running all over Lambert. It was late morning, they just finished training and were about to see about lunch, Lambert wasn't wearing it, but Geralt's hand fell to his ass anyway, squeezing the thick handful of cheek he got. “You trust us, with all of you. We're the only ones left now, it's important to us that you give us your trust.” Lips brushed his cheek, his jaw, making their way to Lambert's lips... and Lambert could never refuse a kiss from them. “Can I do it tonight? I want to make sure you've got everything you need before we go to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Lambert thrust his hips, cock rubbing against Geralt's through too many layers of fabric. “You know what I need now?” Lunch wasn't for a while, they could sneak off for a tumble...</p><p>Every night for the rest of winter, Lambert let Geralt or Eskel clean him, powder and lotion him before wrapping him up for the night, always checking to make sure the pins were secure, that he didn't have to worry about even the smallest leak. If a nightmare hit and his bladder released in the fear they all felt, he'd be comfortable and safe between them in bed.</p><p>“You look so good,” Geralt liked to whisper, Lambert sat across his lap in bed. They never treated him like a child, it wasn't about that, but they did treat him as <em>precious</em>, hands suddenly soft, voices sweet and cooing as they touched.</p><p>They put Lambert in his diaper earlier and earlier every night, until he was wearing it while they fucked, Geralt on his knees with Eskel inside of him, Lambert on the bed underneath, hands playing with Geralt's cock. “Yeah Lamb, let me come on you, fuck...” Geralt groaned out. Lambert always did, watching white seed shoot across the clean cloth, making him dirty in a different way. But they always had extra to change him into before settling down.</p><p>Some nights, when Lambert was too tired, he'd lay on his stomach and tilt his hips. Eskel bit down on his lip and moved the diaper aside just enough to get to Lambert's hole. Skilled fingers that had opened him up a hundred times before worked slowly, savoring every moment until Lambert was squirming. He already came, Geralt sucked the life out of him then pinned him away for the night, but fuck he wanted Eskel too, wanted those big hands on him.</p><p>Slicking his cock, Eskel slowly pushed in, both of them groaning as he bottomed out. He stayed there for a long moment, hips flush with Lambert's ass, or as flush as they could be with the thick padding in the way, but they both loved the feel of it.</p><p>Hips snapping, pushing into Lambert, his cock rubbing against the inside of the diaper and the firm mattress underneath, he came, messing in a way that was new and infinitely more exciting than pissing himself after a stupid fucking nightmare. “Eskel,” Lambert moaned.</p><p>It didn't take long for Eskel to follow him, filling Lambert up, hips twitching, trying to coax another spurt from his cock, empty his balls into that tight, wonderful ass. When Eskel was spent, he slumped across Lambert's back, lips kissing the back of his shoulders. “Give me... give me a minute. I'll get you ready for bed.”</p><p>“No,” Lambert whispered, his eyes already closing. “Leave it. I like... I like feeling your come drip out of me.” Eskel gave a little whine and Geralt growled, though they were all spent and done for the night, words like that... fuck.</p><p>“Fuck, Lambert, you're so perfect.” Geralt rolled over and pressed kissed over his naked shoulder. They were all tired, and it was all he could reach at the moment. Soon, they'd all wiggle into place, Lambert between Geralt and Eskel as they all drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Eskel stumbled from the bed and cleaned himself up before looking back at the bed. “You sure? I can change you now, no trouble.”</p><p>“No, leave it,” he said again. “Take care of it later tonight, let me feel you for a little longer.”</p><p>“You can feel me as long as you like.” Eskel climbed back into the bed, wrapping around Lambert. Geralt did the same, all of them falling to sleep in minutes. That was the first night none of them woke. It was good, they were safe with each other, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>